The Next Generation
by Hieisteel
Summary: This story is how the original Yugioh characters have kids they all end up at Duel Academy. Then things start to happen at the Academy. Most of the characters have duel monster spirits but they only come out if there human friends are in trouble or in battle. Wonder what are the things that has been happening at Duel Academy what happens to Jaden Yuki and the others.
1. proluge

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all the characters go to their original owner.**

**It may seem like a crossover it really not one hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue **

**Vision **

Drew Moto was sleeping but it was not the normal sleep pattern. He kept having these vivid dreams that would wake him up in the middle of the night. They were always the same of three girls at some Academy. He wanted to tell someone but something inside told him to keep it to himself. Something that told him to go there…. he arrives at the Academy which he finds out is for dueling and hears the Chancellor call his name as a teacher. Along with one of the girls from his vision.


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to anyone that owns the series.

Now on with the story.

New friends

Chapter 1

Chansler Shepard came over the loud speaker said "Attention all Dual Academy students please go to the auditorium at this time I have new students and new teachers that is all." After that was said all the students got up out of their seats and headed to the auditorium. When everyone was in there seats Chansler Shepard he yelled enough so that everyone in the auditorium could hear him "Now here are you new Obelisk blue Tea Kiba, Zero Taylor the Obelisk blue dormitory and also a teacher Yusei Moto." Everyone started to talk about his name and saying "Is he Yugi Moto's son." Chansler Shepard said again "Ok enough talking everyone let's keep going OK here are the new Ra Yellow students HikaruBakura, Mai Tyren and Akiza Kiba Ra Yellow dormitory and also a teacher and last but not least Slifer Red dorm here are your new students Syres Val, Kaoru Val, Goku Train, Baron Li but for Slifer Red dorm I will have one of the older students show you to your dormitory. So, Cyclone please come up here." Cyclone walked up to Chansler Shepard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked up to the Chansler. He said to me "If you don't mind to show them where to go to the dorm." I said back to him "Of course I will show the noobs to their dorms OK" The Chansler said to me "Don't call them that Cyclone you know better than to do that even thou your dad is the most powerful person." I looked at him and replied to him "I know Chansler sorry." Then I turned to everyone and yelled in an inside voice "OK everyone come with me." We headed to the Obelisk Blue dorm first when we got there I yelled "OK anyone who is Obelisk Blue this is where you go for the girl Oblisk Blue ask one of the other Obelisk Blue and have them show you." We headed off to Ra Yellow after a little walk we made it to Ra Yellow. I then yelled again "OK if you are Ra Yellow this is your stop." Heard someone call my name I looked to that direction someone with black hair with a yellow jacket that represented Ra Yellow. I this yelled at him as he was running up to me "Hey Bastion how's it going?" Bastion then said "Not so good Cyclone when I was walking to my dorm I saw someone head to the Slifer Red dorm. You need to go check it out cause you're a Slifer." I nodded my head I told everyone "OK the rest of you come with me. Hurry up OK cause were going to have to run OK." We started to run to the Slifer Red dorm. When we got about mile from the dorm I saw two people in the distance one was on the ground all tide up. The other was standing I squinted my eyes I knew the one standing I then yelled in that direction "Jaden!" We all ran up to him I then asked " Hey Jaden what happened here and who is this?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaden's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I beat this guy that wanted Cyclone I heard someone call my name. I turned to who called to me I noticed it was Cyclone when they got to me She asked me in a worried tone " Hey Jaden what happened here and who is this?" " Well I don't know who it is Cyclone. All I know he wanted was to take you down and put you in the shadow realm for some odd reason." Cyclone then said "Hmm I wonder why he wanted to do that I didn't think I posed any threats to anyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone turned to the students and said in a warning tone "OK go into your dorm room and don't come out until morning if you hear a knock on your door don't open it and keep your doors locked." They nodded and ran to their dorm rooms. Cyclone and Jaden looked down where they are at. Cyclone kicked the guy that's tied up but just enough to wake him." He looked up and said in a creepy tone "You must be Cyclone? I will give you a fair warning in two years you will be fighting against people of shadows that want your monsters that you won't show in public cause you promised your dad and his friend you wont show them. But, the ones that are going after the monsters that shall not be reviled but you will in due time. I was ordered to send you to the shadow realm but I failed so you will deal with other people that are like me. But, they are much worse than I am. I will bid you a farewell."

Nunnally looked extreamly serious she said in a serious tone They will have to beat me for them. But, I highly doubt they can. So, Jaden lets head to the dorm so we can get some sleep OK." Jaden nodded and they headed to the their dorm rooms and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone ate breakfast they head to there class rooms. Jaden and Cyclone sat down together by them selves. Cyclone could feel her and the other duel monster spirits getting restless. She looked up and saw Slifer the Sky Dragon right above her head she also saw Winged Dragon of Ra to the right of Slifer and to the left of Slifer she saw Obelisk the Tormentor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jaden's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sitting beside Cyclone im sleeping in class heard winged Kuriboh. I slit one eye open to see what the little guy wanted. From what I could see he was pointing to something above Cyclone. So, I looked at what was above her I went wide-eyed. I can't believe it it's the Egyptian gods are right above Cyclone. I asked myself "What in the world they're above Cyclone I wonder why."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zero's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was sitting I was listening to Dr. Crowler. But, ocationally I would look at the person known as Cyclone. From what I have heard about her she is second best duelist to Jaden Yuki. I thought to myself " She must be one powerful duelist. But, She is a Slifer I am an Obelisk everyone says that if there is going to be couples be with your own kind like obelisk with an obelisk. I am sad that we can't but maybe we can change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am in first class of the school year it's a so far so good kind of thing. I hope I meet some new people here. I noticed above me is my Dark Magician's duel monster spirit. Well, class has ended but we have another one tomorrow I wonder who's the teacher of it. As I walked out of the class room I headed to the school yard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tea's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My teacher I had today. He was anything but ordinary. He looks like a girl. Can't wait to tell my dad about this. Or, even my sister about it too. My dad said that I have another sister here at Duel academy. But, I don't know who she is or what she looks like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Hikaru got to the school yard he was being picked on by Odelisk Blue students. Cyclone walked by and saw that some Obelisk Blue one of them I knew well. His hair was black he wore a full black jacket. The other two wore a plain blue jack that represent that they were fro Obelisk Blue. I ran up to them and yelled "Hey Obelisk Blue what are you doing picking on a 1st year ? Chazz you should know better than to pick on a 1st year anyway." Cyclone then turned to Hikaru and held her hand to him. He took it Cyclone helped him up. Cyclone then turned to Chazz and the other two and she said in an angry tone of voice "Now you three apologize to him now!" They said "No he is taking after Yugi's deck so why should we." Cyclone said "Well, for one if you don't I will make you with a duel." Hikaru suggested " How about a tag team duel us two vs. those three what do you think miss." Cyclone said "Yes, that's a good idea. But, don't call me miss that makes me feel old just call me Cyclone OK."

Hikaru Nodded and said "OK Cyclone lets do this." So they all turned on there duel disk and said "LET'S DUEL!"

Hope you liked it please comment idc if its good or bad a comment is a comment. ^_^


	3. Hi and Bye New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to there original owner.

Hope you enjoy the story

Chapter 2

Hi and Bye New Friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the duel got under way Cyclone said in a serious tone " OK I will go first, I draw I set this face down in defense mode then I set two cards face down. And end my turn." Chazz said "My turn, I play Ojama yellow in defense mode and then set one card face down and end my turn."

Hikaru said "I draw I play Ancient Rules and spical summon Dark Magician Girl then I play sage stone to get a dark Magician from my deck to the field then I end my turn." Tea said " I draw, I play Madolchi Chato then play Madolchi Mufful. I set three facedown and end my turn."

Cyclone yelled " OK my turn I play cards of consonance. So, I discard White Stone of Legend. So, I draw two more cards because of cards of consonance. Then I will use White Stone of Legend's effect to get a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand. Then I play Kibaman and tribute for a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then put my defense position to attack position. Then I attack Ojama Yellow with mirage Dragon. I will use Hikaru's Dark Magician Girl to attack Madolchi Muffle. I Dark Magician for a direct attack. I use a direct attack with Blue Eye White Dragon. I end my turn."

Chazz said "My turn I summon Ojama Black in defense mode and end my turn." Hikaru yelled "My draw, I play Knights Title I tribute my Dark Magician to special summon Dark Magician Knight from my deck. I use Dark Magician Knight's ability to distroy Ojama Black. Then I go in for a direct attack My two monsters and from Cyclone's two monsters.

I walked up to those three and yelled "Apologize to him now!" They did as Cyclone told them to and ran away as fast as they could. Cyclone and Hikaru was laughing but unknowing to them that someone was watching he video typed the battle and Cyclone's dad was watching them battle.

While Cyclone and Hikaru was walking to where the road splits up. Cyclone gets a phone call she answers it the person on the phone said "Hi Cyclone how are you its me your dad. I think its time to come back home. Remember what I told you about before you left for Duel Academy. Well its about you going to talk over Kiba Corp. I will come and get you in a bit so be ready to leave OK." Nunnally said "OK I will see you in a bit bye ." Nunnally hung up the phone turned to Hikaru and said "It looks like I am going home today. Better go and pack up Bye Hikaru." Hikaru said "OK Bye Cyclone."

They went there sepret ways. Cyclone walked in her dorm and started to pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock on Cyclone's dorm room door. She said "I'm coming." She opens the door her dad was standing there. He told her "Lets go Cyclone." Cyclone noticed everyone staring at them and talking "Do you know why Seto Kiba here for Cyclone." Cyclone said "OK I am ready to go dad." Chazz was Staring wide-eyed as Cyclone and Seto Kida went passed them all.

They walked to the docks Kiba looked at his daughter and said " I noticed no one new you were my daughter did they Cyclone?" Cyclone shook her head no. He smirked and told his daughter "OK, get into the jet." Cyclone hopped into the blue eyes jet and so did Kiba .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While we were heading home my dad said something strange "I saw your duel and noticed that you only reviled on of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. You did a good job and so did your partner in the duel. After your duel before I called you I talked to Yugi and Pegasus about the card that we for bid you to use. We belive that you are strong enough to be able to use those cards." I asked him so are you saying that I can finally use them now?" My father nodded his head "yes Cyclone that is exactly what I'm saying. Oh and when we get back home Yugi will have something for you I don't know if he will give it to you today or tomorrow you will have to just wait and see. Pegasus also has something for you but just like Yugi you may have to wait too." I asked my father again " Do you know what it is?" He nodded his head he said to me "Yes I do but you will have to wait and see for yourself." I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiba's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally made it home. Yugi, Tea and Pegasus was waiting for us to get back. I said "You guys could have left you know." Yugi said " Ya I know we could have I wanted to see your daughter come back home." Cyclone walked up to them and said "Hi you guys nice to see you guys again." Tea said "Like wise Cyclone you have grown up so well you are a very beautiful young lady right Yugi." Yugi nodded in agreement and said " I can't belive how much you have grown within the past four years." Tea and Pegasus nodded in agreement to what Yugi had said.

I looked to Yugi and Pegasus and said " You three seen the duel. So, Yugi and Pegasus you both agreed that she is strong enough to use those cards that we have for bid her to use in any duel up till now." Yugi and Pegasus both said "Yes we belive she is ready." Yugi walked to my daughter and said to her " Well Cyclone me and Tea must go but when I come back I'm to give you some thing OK. Tea we can go now." Tea and Yugi both leave my place and only Pegasus was left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pegasus walked up to Cyclone then said to her " Well Cyclone like Yugi I must take my leave as well. Also, like Yugi I have something for you but you will have to wait for it till I come back." Cyclone nodded Pegasus turned to Kiba and said in a tone that irritates Kiba to no end " Kiba-boy I will be talking my leave as well so I will give little Cyclone that thing I have for her when I come back." Kiba thought to him self " You better not come I will have her go to you. But, I don't want her around you alone so I will deal." Kiba said to Pegasus "I bet she can't wait BYE."

Hope you liked it sorry if the duel scene was to short. That was my first duel scence


	4. Leaving Home Again

Leaving Home Again

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own of the characters.

Hope you enjoy the Ch 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Pegasus leave Kiba Corp. I turned to my dad said in a tired tone " Hey dad I'm going to bed and it's getting late. So, night dad. Kiba said "Good-night Cyclone" I went to my room to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Duel Academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akiza's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I said to the class "OK this class is about all the different types of Monsters. But, will start with attendants. So, when I call your name say here OK. Zero." "Here" said Zero. I said "Goku" he said "Here." I said "Tea" she said "Here "Mai" I asked she raised her hand and said "Present" I said "Baron" He also raised his and said "Here" I asked "Hikaru" Hikaru said "Here". "Syres" Syres said "Here" I asked "Kaoru" Kaoru said "Here". I said aloud "Cyclone" There was no answer I asked again "Cyclone". Chazz said out loud "Her dad came and got her a few days ago Mrs. Akiza. I said "I see OK thanks Chazz lets go on with the attendants OK." Fifteen minutes later the attendants were done. I asked "Who knows what the different types of monsters are? Baron" Baron stand up and answered my question "You have Dark, Water, Light, Wind and sorry Mrs. Akiza that's all I know" I told him "That's OK Baron that's why we're here is to help you OK."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we got out of class I was walking back to the Slifer Red Dorm I thought to my self "I can't belive Kiba is Cyclone's father. Why did he come and get her in the first place?" I finally got to the dorm. I went to my dorm room went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought to myself "Wow, that explains why she had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Also, why she is declared the 2nd most powerful person in Duel Academy. That is so weird that no one knew her dad was Kiba."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru was walking while he was thinking about how Cyclone's dad is Seto Kiba. He walked right to the abandon dorm this forbidden to all students. Hikaru noticed something when his Dark Magician Girl came out and pulled on his shirt while saying "Hikaru what are we doing in here? What is this place its really scary?" Hikaru said to her "I think its called the abandon dorm. But, I don't know why they call it that. Also, it's completely off limits for the students to be here. We can get expelled if we are found." Dark Magaitian Girl said to Hikaru "Then we should go back so you don't get into trouble or expelled" Hikaru said in an odd tone of voice " I know but something is wanting be to go inside for some odd reason." Hikaru went inside but his better jugement. Dark Magician Girl followed and by her better jugement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zero's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was walking to Obelisk Blue dorm I thought to myself "I wonder why Cyclone's father came and took her home. Who is her dad any way? I wish I would have got to know her." I finally made it to my dorm. I walked to my dorm room walked in and locked the door. Walked up to my bed and just plopped down on my bed and laid down and with my face toward the ceiling and said aloud "I wish she would come back here I really like her. But, I guess she may never come back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hikaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking through the abandon dorm I was starting to hear voices. My curiosity got the best of me so I walk toward the voices. I saw something that only I can see with my left eye. But, I was too late to react I noticed that I was in chains and so was Dark Paladin, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaos. I saw a portal open up and I was being pulled in by something I could only see black but my left eye saw something different the thing was black. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiba's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was at my desk and there was a camra crew and as much I hate it I have to tell everyone who will be my Eire to Kiba Corp. I said to the camra in a irritated tone "Well, as you all know I have kids of my own. So one of them will be talking over Kiba Corp. I will give Kiba Corp to one of my three daughters." The camra man said "We didn't know you have three daughters." I said "I know you guys don't no one knows I do you only know two. The third is here with me and she is the oldest out of the three but she has been gone. I have decided that the one that will be getting Kiba Corp is my eldest daughter. Her name is Cyclone." The camra man said in a happy tone "There you have is the new eire to Kiba Crop. Back to you." The camra man said to me and said "Well, I was a pleaser to see you and to here that you will have someone to talk control of Kiba Corp."

After they left my butler said "Mr. Moto and Mr. Pegasus is here to see you." I nodded they walked in and my butler left us I asked "What's the matter?" Yugi said "Have you told her shepherd said to you about her being chasler I shook my head no. Pegasus said "You need to and we brought those cards that we told her we would give to her." I nodded and said "I will tell her today if she comes and sees me today. Well, She always dose so I know she will." They nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I desided to see my dad early today I walked out of my room and headed to my fathers office I was stopped by my uncle. He said " Cyclone you dad wants to see you today OK and one more thing Yugi and Pegasus is there right now so go ahead and head up there OK." I nodded and said happily "Thanks Mokuba." He waved good-bye. I walked a bit farther so I knocked on the door my father said "come in." I opened the door and walked through the door.

The first thing I saw when I came in was Yugi and Pegasus. When I walked farther in I saw my dad sitting in his chair at his desk. But, when my dad nodded his head I ran right to Yugi and Pegasus gave them both a hug and said in excitement "Hi Yugi and Pegasus I missed you guys so much." They hugged me back and said at the same time "We missed you too Cyclone."

I then looked at my dad and said "Dad Uncle Mokuba said you wanted to talk to me about something." He told me "Yes, Cyclone I do. Yesterday I got a call from the chansler of Duel Academy he said that he wanted to know if you would be interested in taking the spot as chansler of Duel Academy. He also said that you will be in you old dorm room too. If you want to take it here is the number for you to call Chansler Shepherd." He handed me the number I told him in a calm voice "Thanks dad, I miss everyone there. I think that I will do it." My dad nodded his head and said "I had a feeling that was going to be your choice.

Yugi and Pegasus said "That's why we're going to give you this. I walked up to Yugi and Pegasus. Pegasus said "This is Super Polymerization and DNA Surgery you take good care of them OK." I nodded and said "I will and thank you Pegasus." He said "Your welcome maybe that will help you with your dragon Deck that you have created." He sat down on the couch.

Yugi said "Now this may help to and you can get it out with Super Polymerization and DNA Surgery to get out this dragon. Its called Five-headed Dragon here you go." I took it from Yugi and said politely "Thanks Yugi is that all you needed dad just to tell me that cause if so I'm going to go and call him OK" My dad said "Yes Cyclone that is all you can go now OK." I nodded and said " Thanks again Yugi and Pegasus." They nodded there head and said at the same time "Your welcome Cyclone." After that was said and done I head to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Cyclone got to her room she put the cards that was given to her in her dragon deck. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number that is on the piece of paper that her father gave to her. Then someone came on the phone and said "Hello this is chansler Shepherd speaking " Cyclone said "Hi Chansler Shepherd this is Cyclone" Chansler Shepherd said " I see that Kiba told you that I called and are you wanting to take the job as Chansler?" Cyclone answered him in excitement "Yes I do Chansler." Chansler Shepherd said "I thought you would say that Cyclone. When do you plan to leave?" Cyclone answered him "I will leave first thing in the morning." After that was said they hung up the phone and Cyclone went to her fathers office she knocked on the door. Kiba said in an irritated tone of voice "Come in." Cyclone walked in and said "Dad I will be leaving first thing in the morning OK." Kiba nodded his head and said "OK Cyclone." " Oh and there is one more thing I wish to ask you father" said Cyclone in a worried tone. Kiba asked "What is it Cyclone?" She answered in a worried tone and knowing that he will most likely say no. "I was wondering if I can use the blue eye white dragon jet?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiba's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After she asked me that I looked at her like she was crazy for asking me that. I thought about it and said in my head "She will be the next head of Kiba Corp so I guess she might as well take it." I said "Yes you can but you must be careful got it Cyclone." I could Cyclone was nodded in joy that I am letting her take the Blue-Eye White Dragon jet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was trying to calm myself down now that he said I could take the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. After a few minutes I calmed down and said to him "Thank you father." He nodded and I walked out the door and headed to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Cyclone had left Pegasus and Yugi both said at the same time "Wow you are actually letting her take it." Kiba nodded said "Well, She is going to be taking my place as head of Kiba Corp." They both nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day: morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone was finishing up getting ready to go to duel Academy. So she got all of her bags into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet. After she did so she went to where the launch pad for the Blue-Eyes Jet is at. She hoped into the jet and said "Getting ready to take off. All systems on, we are a go." Kiba said "On my command in three, two, one" Cyclone and Kiba yelled "Launch!" The Jet was now in the sky flying to Duel Academy Island.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 3 please comment.


	5. Back at Duel Academy

**Back at Duel Academy**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

hope u enjoy this

now on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~Chancellor Sheppard's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I got the call from Cyclone saying that she would take my place as Chancellor. I will call everyone into the auditorium tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My alarm clock went off at 7 in the morning. So I sat up in my bed and turned off my alarm clock. Then I got up from my bed and headed toward my dresser and got out my old Duel Academy uniform. After I got dressed I went down to the kitchen. I say my dad at the kitchen table along with uncle Mokuba. My dad said "I see that old uniform still fits you Cyclone." I nodded my head and said "Yeah it looks like it still does dad." I'm gonna be leaving for Duel Academy soon." My dad nodded his head and said to me in a worried tone "OK my daughter. I want you to be careful OK while you are on your way there and while your there as well." I nodded in understanding. After that was said Breakfast was brought to us. We ate our breakfast in silence when we got done with our breakfast I said to my father and uncle "I guess I will be leavening for Duel Academy ." I left the kitchen and went to my room and got all my stuff that I was taking to Duel Academy. I headed toward the launch pad for the Blue Eye Jet. I put all my things into the jet and got in and buckled up and said "Engines on ready for left off." The people in the launching place and even my father was there and said "All systems go and ready for launch in 3, 2, 1, Launch!" The jet took off and I was on way to Duel Academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chancellor Shepherd's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I went onto the loud speaker and said "Good morning everyone I need you all to go to the auditorium I have a surprise for you all." After I said that I headed toward the auditorium myself. I was in the middle of the stage awaiting for everyone to get into their seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mean while back with Cyclone she was heading toward Duel Academy. She about a few mile away from it. She called the tower at the academy and said "This is Cyclone Kiba requesting to land." Someone came over the radio it said "Ms. Kiba the Chancellor has a spectial spot for you to land your fathers jet if you go around back of the academy you will notice what I am talking about." I said back over the radio "OK I am about 5 miles away from the Academy OK."

~~~~~~~~~little bit later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone said aloud "I'm preparing to land." After that she landed the jet successfully. She was meet by two people both men. One said "Hi I've heard a lot bout you from the students my name is Yusei Drew Moto but you can call me Yusei." I nodded and shook his hand. The other man greeted "Hi my name is Bonerpart nice to meet you." Nodded and said to them both "like wise, where is everyone at?" Yusei answered my question " Well, Chancellor Shepherd asked for everyone to meet in the auditorium." I nodded and said "I see I guess its because he is announcing that I will be talking his place as Chancellor." The two men nodded there head and said in unison "Shall we go?" I nodded as the three of us were walking for a short while and then we made it to our destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~Chancellor Shepherd's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was waiting for everyone to get in here and I noticed Cyclone. I nodded to her and she nodded back at me. A few minutes later I started my announcement "Well, glad you all are here I have some thing I want to tell you all. I am not going to be chancellor anymore I am giving it up to someone I trust." Crawler said "Thank you Chancellor Shepherd I will be honored to take the job as Chancellor." I looked at him and said "I'm not talking about you Crawler remember the last time I let you take on the role as chancellor. So, I will give it to someone else that I trust." I then turned to everyone. I said "OK everyone the person that will take my place as chancellor is an old friend that most of you that will know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting for him to say my name. Chancellor Shepherd said out loud "The person that will be taking my spot. Her name is Cyclone." I notice everyone started chattering I noticed Zero looking oddly and talking to Goku and Hikaru. So, I walked up to the stage and got onto the stage I noticed everyone looking at me oddly like they had seen a ghost or something. I then said in a calm voice " Thank you Chancellor shepherd I'm glad that you had chosen me to take your place." Crawler said "Why should she be the one to take your place she has been a Slifer Slacker since she has been here sir." Chancellor Shepherd said "Crawler she was always at the top of her class she was first after Zane she can handle being chancellor and also her dad is one of the most powerful man."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chazz's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was being annoyed by the Ojama brothers. Then Ojama Yellow said "Hey Chazz Cyclone is back and man has she gotten cutter." I looked and notice that he was right she is back and she has gotten cutter too. But, since he has left Zero and the other guys haven't been the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So , as I was standing in Chancellor's office I started to hear a little voice yelling HELP ME." I looked around I asked "Who are you? Where are you?" But, all my questions were answered the sound was coming from a drawer. So, I opened it and I saw a card and I grabbed it. I saw Dark Magician Girl chained up. So, I brook the chains that bind her to the card. She came out and said out loud with teary eyed "Thank you thank you!" She knocked me down while giving me a big hug.

I asked her while getting her off me "What happened? How do you I know you? Who do you belong to?" She looked at me and answered my question " Well, if you find two more of us. I will give you a hint on where they are at. They are in two of the dorms." I nodded and headed out the main part of the school.

I headed toward the Slifer Red Dorm first. When I got there something told me to go to my old room. When I got to my old room I noticed nothing had changed it all stayed the same. I started to look around then I thought maybe it would be in my desk drawer. So, I looked then Obelisk came out and pointed to something in the rafters I asked Obelisk "Can you get for me please?" Obelisk nodded and got the thing that was in the refters. When he gave it to me I noticed it was a card and it was Dark Paladin. So, I freed him too. He came out of the card and said in a deep voice "Thank you for freeing me." I said to myself "Only one more to go. Now it can only be in Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue." So, I headed out of the door to my old room and headed to Ra Yellow dormitory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone headed off to Ra Yellow she said out loud to no one in particular "I hope it is in Ra Yellow dorm." Cyclone made it to Ra Yellow after a few minutes. She made it Cyclone walked into the dorm shes trying to hear any voices for help. But there wasn't any. She then said out loud "Then it must be in Obelisk Blue."

Cyclone ran out of Ra Yellow Dorm. She headed toward Obelisk Blue dorm. Even though she was a girl she figured it most likely be in the boys dormitory. But, when she got to the boys dormitory she was out of breath. She said out loud "Man I'm not as young as I use to be." She walk in side Cyclone walked around for a bit then she started to hear a deep voice yet soft calling for help. Cyclone looked around to see where it was coming from she noticed it was coming from Zane's old dorm room. Then she thought to herself "Wow I have never seen Zane's room the odd thing is I like him." She walked into Zane's old room. Cyclone was looking around for 15 minutes and finally spotted a card that was the Magician Of Black Chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I looked at the card I unchained him. He said to me in a deep voice "Thanks." I nodded and said politely "Your welcome." So, I pulled out Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin. Their duel monster spirits came out of their cards I then asked seriously "Now, I found you guys and freed you as well now who do you belong to? Dark Magician Girl giggled loudly while saying "So, you still don't know who we belong to yet." I nodded and said simply "Yes, I don't but you three do seem filmier to me. Don't doge the question." Dark Paladin said with a deep voice "We belong to the duelist known as Hikaru. I slapped myself in the face and said "No wonder why I know you three. Where is Hikaru at anyway?" Dark magician Girl looked at the other two to make sure she can say when they nodded she turned to me and said simply "Hikaru is in the Duel Monster Spirit World." Magician of Black Chaos said with a deep voice "Since you are the only one who can hear and see us duel monster spirits we turn to you to help us."

After he said that I nodded I asked "Do you know why he is there?" They nodded and said "No" in unison. I then asked "Where was the last time you three seen him was separated from him. They said in unison again "The abandon dorm." I nodded and said "That's bad if he was there when he was separated from you three then he could be in big trouble. Now that I think about it someone once told me that I would have to show my card that I don't use soon enough." Dark Paladin asked "What are those cards you speak of anyway Cyclone?" I looked to Dark Paladin and said "That I can't revile just yet you will know in due time. After that was said we left the Obelisk Blue Dorm and went to the Chancellor's Office. To figure out what next plan of action is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in my chair at my desk. I said "Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin, and Magician of Black Chaos. I need a word with you three." They came out of there cards and said in unison "Yes Cyclone what is it?" I started "Well, I think we should head to the abandon dorm to see if we can find Hikaru." They nodded in agreement. We headed to the abandon dorm we got to the abandon dorm I said "Lets head inside you guys."

We were inside then Dark Magician Girl came out and said "This is were Hikaru vanished." I could feel something what felt like a portal that has been open for years. I say Hikaru's body inside what I felt was a portal. Then I said with out thinking "Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon free him from his prison." Dark Magician Girl, Dark Paladin, Magician of Black Chaos was surprised that I had them. I turned around said to them seriously "Don't tell anyone that I have them OK. I'm trying to keep them a secret." They nodded and promised that they wouldn't say a word not even to Hikaru. While they were talking the three Egyptian gods freed Hikaru from his prison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mean while somewhere far away someone noticed the prison that he had over Hikaru to draw out the person with the Egyptian god cards was broken. He said out loud "It looks like our trap has been broken. It looks like the person that has the three Egyptian God cards has shone themselves." Someone that was there with him said "So, I guess its at Duel Academy like we thought right." he nodded his head and said "I looks like it and we will have this person on our side."

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE COMMENT.


End file.
